Disturbing with Music
by MyuPanChan
Summary: Now i've got a beta \o/ i'm rewriting this fic *-* chapter 2 rewrite and online now! Plot: This disturbing feelings... Disturbing characters... Disturbing music... Will this "Love me" request make both lose themselves? Rate M for save.
1. Love job ON NO!

first chapter now beta and better *-* Tks Socat14 *-*

 **I hope you guys like it. Is almost a "Challenge", but became big enough to not be just any one song fic, but a HELL song fic XD**

 **I read a fic "Rude boy" from Kumioko (You MUST read! really! Is sooooooo *-*) and this is born \o/ be kind with me, now i have a beta, so is get REALLY better *-***

 **I don´t own skip beat (And all, but i really love Kyoko X Kuon XDDDD) or the M** **usic's from Rihanna "disturb" and "Play the music". Ok? ;D**

 **Review, coz will be delight to know *-***

* * *

Legend of the fic:

"Speak"

 _'thougth'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One - LoveMe Job? OH NO!**_

* * *

Kyoko was a little bit lost in thought. If only that request hadn't come to her, she was in this kind of 'zombie' zone right now. She sighed again.

 _'How in the hell can I develop this character? I can't accept this job, even if it is just one quick drama, it's too much for me! But HELL, why does it have to be a LoveMe request?'_

Kyoko sighed for the hundredth time now, just missing the eleventh time her phone had vibrated. She was still in LME, and it was almost 11 pm now. She really hadn't seen the time pass by and she was still in the costume storage room, waiting for her _new clothes_.

"Kyoko-san, here is what the President had asked for you. Sorry that it's so late, I wanted to make sure that I had gotten all of the right items."

"No, it's fine... thank you for you're hard work." - Kyoko said as she bounced a bit in joy of finally getting the clothes.

As she grabbed the bag she sighed once more after remembering about _that_ character. She needed to be in character for at least 3 days, before the initial recording day.

"Ano, where can I change?" - Kyoko asked a little hesitant.

" _Now_? Are you going home _dressed_ like that?" - The employee asked back shocked.

"I need to...well, I haven't seen it yet, but, yes..." - Kyoko answered not sure what brought on the change of attitude from the LME costume room employee.

"Really? You don't know what kind of clothes you got in there?" - The employee asked bewildered.

"Hum... no, not yet..." - Kyoko answered not so sure that she wanted to see the articles of clothing in the bag now.

"Good luck with the request, miss... the changing room is over there, and..." - she looked at the actress' mobile, forgotten in the other chair and gave it to her. - "Your mobile is receiving a call, miss"

"Ah! Thank you" - she smiled and walked to the room as she opened the phone. - "Mogami speaking"

"Finally, Mogami-san! Where are you right **now**?" - Ren asked on the other side of the line.

"T-Tsuruga-san?" - How could she answer without seeing who was first now she felt how he was reeeeeeally angry.

"Answer me first, **where** are you? You're not at home, and I've been trying to call you for almost 2 hours now! Where are you? Are you alright?" - Ren asked her really worried about the young girls well being.

"2 hours? But..." - she got into the changing room provided opened the bag hesitantly, and became speechless… ' _Now I know why employee-san was saying! I can't put this on and walk out of here by myself!'_

"Mogami-san... Where the _**hell**_ are you? Please, tell me now!" - Ren asked trying his best to hold back his anger.

 _'How the hell does the president expect me to be seen in these cloths? No wayyyy!' -_ Kyoko thought worriedly as she held one of the pieces of clothing with a finger.

" **Mogami-san**..." – She could sense the demon lord in the other side of line - " **Where** are you...?" Ren asked on the other side of the phone as his anger was about to burst it's way to the top.

"A... At LME... yet..." - Kyoko said hesitantly, still worried about _that_ request with _these_ clothes.

"Where in LME?" - Ren asked gentlemanly.

"The costume storage changing room." - Kyoko answered feeling the fake gentlemanly smile coming from him that made her to terrified not to answer him… She was not sure what else to do at the moment.

 _'Hell! Did I catch her too late?'_ – He really hated this thought. - "Are you preparing the new character already?" - Ren asked hurriedly.

She could sense the demon lord with more force than ever... She was too weak. She spilled everything. - "I...I'll be dressed in a few minutes... And for 3 days I'll be Mirajane, to act in a drama... please, if you see me, please don't take to heart how I speak, act, or… look..." - She added the last bit more as an afterthought after seeing what she'll be wearing.

"Have you already changed?" - Ren asked in a measured voice.

"Not yet..." - Kyoko answered not sure as to why he would ask such a thing.

"So, open the door" - Ren requested evenly.

 _' **WHAT!**_ _Oh_ _Kami-sama, He is here?' -_ Kyoko thought overly surprised at this turn of events.

"Open the **door** Mogami-san..." – Answered the demon lord from the other side of her changing room door, phone forgotten. "if you are in your original clothes, do not change yet... just... get out..." - Ren said almost desperate at the end.

"But... I need to be Mirajane when I leave here... or else..." - Kyoko answered back nervous and worried.

"Don't you trust me?" - Ren asked with some hope in his voice.

"I do... but..." - Kyoko answered strongly at first but once she realized her situation again was kind of defeated.

"Let me in then..." - Ren told her more as a command than a suggestion.

"WHAT?" - Kyoko immediately replied back surprised.

 **"Let me in, Mirajane..."** – Ren said in Cain's tone of voice... At this Setsu came to the surface within Kyoko and took over.

 **"Nii-san!" -** Setsu yelled in enjoyment.

 **"Did you already get in character, or did you just let Setsu over?"** – asked Cain with a smirk on his lips which only served to make Setsu angry now.

 **"So, you prefer that it was Mirajane over me, Cain?" -** Setsu asked portraying a fake hurtness.

 **"I prefer you to just open that damn door of yours, before you make a decision that you'll regret after..."** – He looked at her once she finally opened that forsaken door. He was Cain, Ren and the demon lord all wrapped into one... Kyoko's mind had just shut down in the process of seeing how mad he was.

 **"Now... "** – started the demon lord in Cain's character – **"Why didn't you answer your phone in the past 2 hours? I've been worried to hell about you..."**

"Why?" – was the only thing she was able to ask... ' _Why was he so worried?'_

"Did you forget that I had asked you to dinner with me?" - Ren asked her as if it was something so obvious.

Her face had gone completely pale... she had entirely forgotten after the president had presented her that love me request.

"I'M SO S..."

He stopped her from doing the dozega by holding her in the waist. At the same time as she became red from the touch she stopped all of her movements, even breathing.

"Stop it... just answer me..." - Ren said softly with a pleading tone in his voice.

"I-I completely forgot a-after the c-character the p-president had given me, I'm so sor..." - Kyoko started pleading.

"I said, **stop it!** " – He said surprising himself on how harsh it had came out. He didn't mean to raise his voice like that. – "I know the damn character you've been assigned, and I'm really angry right now with the president... so...just stop. I know you don't have much power to reject this role, but please, **don't** make me worry like **that** _ **ever**_ again **!** Damn it!" - He said tentatively. He didn't want to scare her away or scare her.

 _'Wh-Why?'_ Kyoko thought stunned by his actions.

"Did you already figure out how to portray this character, or are you just pretending you have by doing this with Setsu's help?" - Ren asked trying to get his emotions under control once again.

"Well... a little... with her help." - Kyoko answered hesitant, not sure how he might react.

"Alright... so you're gonna stay with me until you figure out this character." - Ren stated matter-of-factly.

"But..." - Kyoko started to protest.

"The president had asked me to do this. And I accepted in the minute he spoke about Mirajane..." – He softly said looking into her eyes. Not in a billion years would he let her do this alone.

"No way in hell will I leave you in the wolf's den to be _Mirajane_. Not to mention being left in the streets dressed like a whore… But… If I play my cards just the right way..." Ren accidently muttered softly out loud. Kyoko looked at him a with some doubt at what he had said, did really she hear him correctly? However, after thinking about it she decided to just let it slide for the moment.

"Tsuruga..." - Kyoko started to say something once more, but only in vain.

"Dean... for now on, till you can figure out how to portray Mirajane, call me Dean..." - Ren interrupted. Mogami's eyes widened in her response.

"Mirajane's partner?" - Kyoko breathlessly replied in question.

"Yes... I'll be the one that'll play him anyway..." - Ren said off-handily.

 _'Kami-sama, Never in hell can I... it's tooooo...'_ Kyoko thought in her head.

"And don't think of _**running away...**_ " – He threatened in the demon lord voice ... but his eyes were portraying Cain and... Someone more like the emperor of night. – "You're _**mine**_ for those three days. So, hang in there, till the drama..." Ren stated.

She was speechless. But something inside her kicked herself and smirk to him, which had caught him off guard.

 _'Wanna know what? If he is Dean, and he is the one that I love, why don't I give up the fight for now and just satisfy this burning sensation in my body? I can't love him as myself anyway, he already has someone, like Dean, I'm just a toy, that he likes to play with. And well, I can take part in the play too... like Mirajane... so...since I'm in hell already just for this stupid emotion, I'll let it dig in some more...after, I can cry from remorse because I made it something, and not because I locked myself away... Just this once... just for now..."_ Kyoko thought inside of her head as she contemplated her situation and desires.

"Ok then... But we have a serious problem..." - Kyoko, or more like Mirajane, said in a kind of sexy tone with a seductive smile on her face.

"What is this _supposed_ problem?" – He asked feeling weak in the knees. ' _Why does she have to smile like that now?'_

"How the hell are you gonna help with Mira? Have you already found Dean?" - Kyoko asked the surprised actor across from her as she came a little bit closer.

"Of course... And are you suggesting that I can't help you?" - Ren answered her somewhat hurt at the fact that she doesn't trust him.

"No... I'm saying that she'll be a little too much for **you**... to _handle_..." – She said as she pulled him into the wall of the changing room with her, causing him to be trapped right up against her. She put her arms around his neck. – "Like, you will need to teach me how to be a _wild_ _ **woman**_ with a _wild mind_ with no regret or emotion" _-_ Kyoko was gone, and had a really tempting smirk on her face now. He was almost lost in her dust.

"What? So are you saying that... I can't teach you how to be a _**woman**_? Is this a challenge for me?" - Ren asked her in a flirty kind of voice as he drew his face next to hers.

"Well, I'm a _modest_ Japanese girl, I'm not a woman yet. And you are a playboy. So, are you gonna teach me to be a _playgirl_ too?" - Kyoko tried to clarify.

"Don't you think that you're doing just that now?" - Ren asked in her ear trying to state the obvious.

"Am I?" – She stepped a bit further away from him, but still with that smirk on her lips... _For all of heaven,_ how he loved it...

"I know what you are capable of. Especially when you want to make an effort... and I'm seeing it right now..." - Ren told her. He had to make sure that nobody would make a move on her later. No matter how much he wanted his way with her right now. She needed to stay in a close rage...

"Well, I learn from the best in the world" - Kyoko said with a knowing and suggestive look.

"I doubt... that you can _**stay**_ as Mirajane and learn how to be a _**real**_ playgirl like her..." - Ren informed her trying to make her break character.

"Is this a challenge?" - Kyoko taunted.

"Hell yeah..." - He replied back breathlessly.

Kyoko just smirked, and opened the door kicking him out.

"Wait outside for me to get ready, Dean... I can't walk like this on street..." - Kyoko told him acting dejected.

"I prefer that..." – He started to state his rejection of this development but was interrupted once more as she shut him up with a finger on his lips.

 _"Stay still_ , I won't take too long, coz I can't miss our little _three day party_. If I was you, I would change for good, or do you want to get a scandal in the tabloids tomorrow? Something like _'Tsuruga Ren was seen with a whore in the night.'_ Or _'The Tsuruga Ren was seen with a whore in the night wandering in the street, fighting for no apparent reason'_... Or maybe worse... like ' _Explicit sex in the street with a whore? The Tsuruga was seduced by some prostitute in the streets and was caught in explicit sex in late ours on streets'_... or... " - Kyoko asked teasingly as she came closer to him once more.

" _ **Ok, OK!**_ I get it!" – Ren couldn't help his voice in those kind of _things_... his paints were really tight... – "I'll be with you" - Ren said somewhat breathless.

"Good boy... and, Dean? I think if you get blond hair, it will really suit you better..." - Kyoko suggested half-heartedly as she started to run the hand that was on his lips in his hair.

"Blond?" - Ren asked somewhat shocked at her words.

"Well, I'll be red..." – Kyoko stopped in her tracks... She just remembered Corn and instantly turned bright red from head to feet. Ren smirked liking this reaction of hers... – "Ok, I'll call Ten-san... What you think?"

"Will you be really blond?" - Kyoko asked after her full body blush settled down some.

"Sure... Why not? You asked, so I'll do it. And Dean's hair is almost blond. Not to mention you with red hair will be... just **too** good to.." – He opened the phone and sent a text. – "I hope you'll like it..." - He said with a grin on his face.

He came close to her face and almost gave her a peck on her lips, but he kissed her cheek instead.

"I'll be right back, _my Mirajane._ So don't unlock this door for anybody!" – And with this he closed the door to the changing room and walked away to change himself in the president's room.

She was still lost in track when her door had closed.

 _ **"WHAT IN THE HELL?"**_ Kyoko almost screamed out loud.

She start to strip, get in the cloths of Mirajane, and just got lost in herself... the challenge was more than she thought. Sure, she didn't know how to BE Mirajane... A sexy and dangerous girl, lock with her old friend for childhood Dean. He was dangerous for her, but she was a bad girl... well, she was raised a bad girl thanks to him...

Well, dangerous she knew, thanks to Setsu. Sexy she knew too, thanks to Natsu... but... whore was a completely different thing! And Mirajane was just this, a Sexy dangerous whore... thanks to Dean... She did remember some video clips she watched once, but...

 _'Wanna know what?! I'll go to hell and drag him with me and be happy... selfishly happy... for 3 or 4 days maybe..'_

Time had passed by and she had just opened the door... and stepped out. Her hair was all red from the wig, her clothes were a black corset under bust with a black dress, which gave her a much more mature and sexy curvy figure, with a piercing over her ear and one on her lips, and high heeled black boots. She grabbed the black bag and left the place, without concern for waiting for him. She hated waiting.

 _"Didn't_ I tell you to wait for _me_?" Asked Dean irritated that she didn't listen to his orders.

She smirked and turned to him. – "You know I hate to wait. I get bor..." – She stopped in her tracks when she finally saw him.

"You just want to go show yourself, isn't that right, Mira?" Asked Dean more casually.

She was speechless to say in the least. – ' _C...corn?'_ – No... She look at his eyes... brown eyes... She almost had a heart attack.

"What?" – he started talking again – "I know I'm good looking, but you can't look to me like that all night, or our party will be boring, don't you think?"

"Sure..." – she spoke again. Glad to be back on track. – "Where?"

"Come with me..." – He grabbed her hand and dragged along with him.

* * *

 **Tks sooooooooooooooooo much Socat14 *-***

 **So? better? *-***

 **first chapter re-upload *-* /o/**


	2. Welcome Mirajane

**"speak in warning tone"**  
 _'thougth'_  
"normal speak"

* * *

 **Welcome again!**

 **The second rewrite and beta fic is online now lol**

 **Have fun!**

 **I don´t own skip beat (And all, but if i was, i sure would be or meanie XD)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome Mirajane

* * *

 _ **Previews on superna... er... The fic XD**_

 _ **She was speechless to say in the least. – "C...corn?" – No...**_ _ **She look at his eyes... brown eyes... She almost had a heart attack.**_

 _ **"What?" – he started talking again – "I know I'm good looking, but you can't look to me like that all night, or our party will be boring, don't you think?"**_

 _ **"Sure..." – she spoke again. Glad to be back on track. – "Where?"**_

 _ **"Come with me..." – He grabbed her hand and dragged along with him.**_

* * *

Well, Since it was 11:30 pm and almost nobody will be looking at them… Well, almost. Ren got to the parking lot and he saw some guys standing around outside they were from some band, punk stars. The group looked towards them and Ren saw, with anger, that they eating _his Kyoko_ with their eyes…

"Get in" - He said once he got close to the vehicle.  
"No way…" - She looked sick. - "You know I hate cars… I get sick inside…"  
 _'What now! They never told me she gets carsick...'_ Ren hurriedly yelled in his mind.

"And I prefer to walk to have some fun…" - She said with a sly smirk. After all, she was Mirajane…  
"I really don't care…. I'm not letting you walk like that…. In the streets at night…" - Ren said gruffly. "Booooring as always Dean… And you know your girlfriend doesn't like it when you walk with me!" - Kyoko told him trying to get him to loose his cool.  
"What girlfriend?" - Ren asked confused by the sudden statement.  
"You have more than one?" - Kyoko asked widening her eyes.  
"No… I don't have any for wh…." - Ren stop in his tracks. Dean _Had_ a girlfriend, but Mira never knew that she was herself… - "Well… I'm still with her, but she is a little selfless, you know… likes to make me be jealousy…"  
"Good for her…" - Kyoko said approvingly.

"Hey beauty" – Said one of the punk stars that had came closer.

In response Ren tighten his jaw. ' _Too late'_

"Hi, is he your boyfriend?" – Asked the other blond one.  
"No… he's my brother… why?" - She asked a little happy, to Ren's displeasure.  
"Wanna came with us? I think your brother I'll like to be alone and go after chickens in the street…" - Ren come close to her and put her in his back...  
"Sorry, but she is not my sister, she is my…" - Ren started to say in order to get rid of these losers.  
"Nii-san, are you gonna lie to them? What? Don't you wanna let me have some fun too?" - Kyoko said in a whiny tone.

" **Get** in the car….. Mira…" – Kyoko saw again, the demon lord and as Mira, she just look bored and got in the car... - "Sorry friends. But she is not available… And we are in a little fight right now… So, if you guys don't _**wanna**_ get in the way, **_get lost_** " - Ren spoke with one of his brightening smiles, and all of the guys ran liked the devil was there to take them to hell…

Ren got in the car and looked over to her with full demon lord eyes.

"Don't you **EVER** do this again, Kyoko!" - Ren said rather sternly to enforce how much he ment his words.  
"Tsk. Another girl that you've seduced and now you're calling me by her name? You know that I hate it when you call me another girls name. She's you're new one isn't she?"  
"I'm not Dean right know…" - Ren plainly said with some anger that was still present.  
"Too bad for you…." – she said and was almost open the door from the car. - "I'll get a happy party with them..."  
 **"Don't you dare Mira!"** \- Ren was almost losing his cool side and Kuon was starting to show…

 _'Mira was like that? And Kyoko didn't break character even once?'_ Ren thought drastically in his head.

"Ah! Now I'm Mira again?" - Mira was really pissed. - "You have you're girlfriend, and never let me get a boyfriend… I'll be walking home … Bye" - And with that she open the door again.

He got her by her hand and stopped her immediately. He was really losing his gentleman ways… he was not Ren… He was definitely Kuon now… With Cain and Dean sprinkeled in with full force.

 **"Do not try to play like this Kyoko, or you'll be sorry later!"**  
"Tsk… It was **you** that challenge _ **me**_ to be Mira… Don't forget that fact, and don't regret it…" - Mira looked in his eyes and than sighed. - "Look…"  
"So, do you want to be a _whore_ so badly now?" - Kuon was furious with _ **this kind** _ of character. Sure, Lory told him all about her, but seeing is a lot worse than listening.

She looked to him… ' _He didn't say that… Did he?'_ And saw that he was really pissed. Did she get him out of control without screaming in fear of the result? _"What is this feeling?"_ She was liking that kind of… control? Setsu agreed with Kyoko, and Mirajane was out with full Force now. Mira smiled which took him off guard…

"No, Not **any** whore… But _**The whore**_ " - And she smiled like she was some seductress, and that got him stuck in the car.

 _'What the hell?'_ Ren thougtht surprised.

"If you wont help me, I can ask those guys over there… But…" - She touched his lips - "You know better, isn't that right? You know that I prefer to be a witch, and put a spell on you, and then, send your girlfriend to hell and take good care of you afterwards. Like she's never done… Isn't that right Dean?" - And with this phase, she got closer to him.

 _'Kuon, Stop it! Or you'll regret it after you lose her!'_ It was too late for him. The Emperor of the Night was out in full force.

 _'Damn those eyes! I can't play innocent anymore after that feeling from before!'_

She thought after she parted a little from him and saw his eyes turning black with desire. She smiled and got up from where she was, and opened the door again. He grabbed her and pulled her back inside closing the door.

 **"Don't _you_ dare…"** \- Was his only warning.  
"What? I was just going to get my bag that's outside…" – She smiled at him sweetly.  
"You bag is in the **back** …" – He spoke really agitated with her.

She looked back and then smiled. - "Good. Than I can change my clothes again…"

He look at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"If you want to get to the party, it's better turn your car on, and drive, or I'll leave. You know I hate cars, and the only thing that will let me not be sick is to change cloths and forget that I'm in a car…"

He was white… ' _She is going to change clothes inside this car?'_

"Three, two…." - she counted off. He started the engine and speed up before she had the chance to think about opening that door of hers…

* * *

 **Like it? *_*~**

 **Than, review *_*~**

 **The next chap will be a little more...**

 **hummmm Kuon, hang up there, boy xD**


	3. Disturbing my mind

**I really need a beta... if you find ANY misspelling or difficult words, pls, pm me, and say it... I really need help with English writing...**

 **music: Rihanna "disturb"**

 **I don´t own skip beat (And i really wanna see Fluffy Kyoko X kuon in the manga! Ç_Ç)**

 **review please** **!**

 **ps: the word "Dame" is the same as "Damn"... dame is in Japonese ^^''''**

* * *

 ** _Previews on vapir... er... The fic XD_**

* * *

 ** _He look at her incredulous "what…?"_**

 ** _"If you want to get to the party, is better turn your car on, and run, or I'll leave. You know I hate cars, and the only thing that will let me not be sick is to change cloths and forget I'm in a car…"_**

 ** _He was white… "She is gonna to change inside?"_**

 ** _"Three, two…."_**

 ** _He start the engineer and speed up before she opened that door of hers…_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IN PROCESS OF BE RE-WRITING! JUST WAIT A LITTLE *-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Review? pls don't hate me xD**

 **i hope you guys are liking... XD**


	4. Revelations and music

**Ok, i'll assume that you guys are liking the fic... Till now xD**

 **But a** **review once in while is a good thing =O**

 **If you find ANY misspelling or difficult words,** **review** **and say it...**

 **I really need help with English writing...**

 **musics: Rihanna "Play the music".**

 **I don´t own skip beat**

 **review please!**

 **Almost Lemon On! please be on alert if you don't like it (is not split, but... have o-o)**

* * *

 ** _Previews on fairy... er... The fic XD_**

* * *

 ** _"I love this school girl, bo…I'm really…"_**

 ** _She went paled. He got it in the same minute. "What's wrong, kyoko-chan?"_**

 ** _"I'm a whore… I'm sorry Corn… I mean… Tsuruga-san…"_**

 ** _She tried to leave there, she open the door, but he grab her and put her inside again, not letting her go away. "Explain!" He demanding._**

 ** _"Y-you can't s-say who you a-are… so I-I can't say w-what I know, Corn!"_**

 ** _"Kuon…" She looked to his eyes. Agape. "WHAT?"_**

 ** _"Kuon? From…. Kuu otou-san lost son?"_**

 ** _"Yeah… His Kuon… "_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IN PROCESS OF BE RE-WRITING! JUST WAIT A LITTLE *-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **D i know i'm evil sometimes XD**

 **the word "Dame" is the same as "Damn"... dame is in Japonese ^^''''**

 **review, pls!**

 **Betas, pls?**


	5. Dame me

**I wanna tks all comments. Sry if the fic became a little difficult to read. This is the end, but, i'm happy =D**

 **I really need a beta... if you find ANY misspelling or difficult words, pls, pm me, and say it... I really need help with English writing...**

 **I don´t own skip beat**

 **review please! please do not kill me xD**

* * *

 ** _Previews on the fic ... ;D_**

* * *

 _ **"what?"**_

 _ **"A little help…" He smirks. "Or you thinking in running from me?"**_

 _ **"not now…" she thought…**_

 _ **"I didn't finished with you…" She listen him speak. Her mouth agape "What? Have more?"**_

 _ **He smirk and put her in his bed and getting laid trapping her in the bed. "You don't even imagine…"**_

 _ **Her body tremble with his rusty voice… That night, she learned more and more than she already never imagined…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IN PROCESS OF BE RE-WRITING! JUST WAIT A LITTLE *-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I really love those 2...**

 **sorry the misspelling words x-x**

 **and thanks to come till now with me ^_^**

 **Ja Ne**

 **MyuPanChan ;D**


End file.
